hollenbachfandomcom-20200215-history
Example 505: Obtained Giraffe Magicite
This is the Five-hundred-and-fifth week of using the "Perfect Anime Girl Sheet". Notice: This Blog may contain Unmarked Spoilers. *Topaz and Ririchiyo are in front of a big fancy-looking building, standing on the sidewalk.* Welcome back everyone! Glad to see that you've returned after Ayame's blog last week! 160px: I'm sure that they're just interested in how you're going to follow it up. Hopefully with something good. Though speaking of which, what's that on your arm?! This? It's a pencil. It's useful for writing down blog ideas. 160px: Not that. I mean all the bandages and such! *Topaz shows off his hand, which is covered in bandages. His arm is even in a sling.* Oh that. That's nothing. I was just... busy this week. 160px: Busy? With what-Please don't say that you've been... you know... thinking of Ayame from last week. NO! Jeez, what kind of pervert do you think I am! Believe me, I would admit if I'd been doing something like that. Though I suppose that the readers don't need to see that. 160px: I'd rather not see it either. So what's going on then? It's nothing. Just a little soreness from all the writing I've done. 160px: I see... Right, as I got spoiled last year where I didn't have to do a bonus blog. Unfortunately this year isn't as safe, so there's going to be a blog tomorrow as well. 160px: You're really bad at not telling people those things properly. And for doing things at the last minute. If there's one thing that school helped me with, it's getting things done right before the deadline! Even if my fingers are sore afterward. *Topaz grasps his hands and loud cracking is heard.* 160px: Sounds painful, or at least distracting. So who is the girl today? Well, in honor of it being meganekko week I decided to do someone who is close-OOOMPH! *A young girl who wasn't paying attention runs past Riri, colliding with Topaz. In harem anime physics style she ends up on top of him, with her ass against his face.* MMMPHH! 160px: H-HEY! What are you doing?! Get off Topaz! 160px: Sorry about that! I was in a hurry to get to the station! 160px: Station? 160px: That's right! *The young-looking girl shows off her bags, including one that looks like a boned meat.* 160px: I have to hurry or I'll miss my train to my cousin Ryou's house! 160px: Well then, don't let us keep you. And please, get up! 160px: What do you mean? MMMPHH! 160px: KYYAAHH! PERVERT! *The small girl gets up, allowing Topaz to stand himself and brush himself off.* I mean I am, but that was an accident. I apologize, and I'm Topaz. 160px: I'm Ririchiyo. 160px: I see. My name is Kirin, and I have to hurry or else- Conductor: ALL ABOARD! *The train starts chugging along, leaving before the young girl could even get a running start. She falls, tripping on her bags and ends up teary but cute.* 160px: N-noo... I can't believe that I missed my train because you all got in my way! I deeply apologize! *Topaz even bows on all fours to show his atonement.* 160px: We didn't mean to distract you from the train. We were just getting ready for something ourselves. 160px: I suppose that's understandable. It's not like you would distract me on purpose. That's right. Though don't worry, as the train will be back in about an hour, and since you didn't pay you'll just get there a little bit later than normal. 160px: That's all fine and good, but what can I do for an hour? *Topaz gets up, smiling.* I know of something! 160px: Hopefully nothing disgusting... Well, I can't say that my cooking is good but let's go eat something! I'll help you out as I can barely speak over that growling stomach of yours. 160px: Was THAT what it was? I thought another train was going by! 160px: I like Ryou's meals.. But I suppose that I can have something small to tide me over so I don't lose my appetite. Sounds good to me, especially as that makes it sound like it will be cheap. 160px: Stop being so worried about your funds, Topaz. No wonder girls don't want to date you. (I-I mean, if you'd ask-AHH! NO! Stop thinking of that!) 160px: I don't know, cheap can be tasty too. Let's go find something! Sounds great, and let's find a good place. Any ideas of where to go? 160px: I don't know. Someplace good, I hope. 160px: I could go for anything. I'm not really that picky. Then I know just the place... *Topaz, Riri, and Kirin then find themselves in a outdoor restaurant called “Idun No”. They are eating their remarkably average-looking food.* 160px: This is... most certainly food. I know. They're masters at being mediocre, yet they keep getting business. I suppose it's because people keep suggesting it or something. 160px: This is filling me up somewhat, but I'll probably be hungry by the time I get to Ryou's. In fact, with how this tastes I'm just looking more and more forward to her meal. That's true, but I suppose that it's time to discuss our true intentions. 160px: W-WHA?! 160px: Don't put it like that! You're scaring the poor girl! I suppose putting it that way was a bit frightening. But you see, Kirin, I need some help. 160px: Yeah, I can see. Your hands are so bandaged that you're having trouble eating. Don't worry, as I'll help. *Kirin puts a bit of Topaz's food on her fork and offers it to him. Her hand is under the fork to pick it up if she drops it.* 160px: Say AAAAH! *Kirin continues to go to feed Topaz, and he leans in. However, Ririchiyo appears from across the table (by leaning against it) and steals the fork-full.* 160px: HEY! That was for Topaz! 160px: T-Too bad! *She then moves over to Topaz's chair, sitting on his lap with her fat spats-wearing ass.* 160px: If you need to be fed that badly I'll do it! *Riri puts food on her fork and brings it to Topaz's mouth.* R-really, this wasn't my intention- 160px: So this food isn't good enough? Go on, eat it! *She pushes her fork against Topaz's mouth, and he eats the food. He even swallows.* That was tasty, but not what I meant. I wanted Kirin to be the blog for today! 160px: O-oh. Oh yeah, that would make a lot more sense... 160px: A blog? Like a food blog? Sorta, only I talk about girls instead. 160px: W-wait, you want to talk about ME? Aren't there better girls that you can do? Nonsense. You're a great girl! *Kirin blushes from Topaz's words. However, they anger Riri and she slams her ass against his crotch.* AHH! You're cute and sexy too, Ririchiyo. 160px: THANK YOU. But I've already talked about you. Instead let's look at Kirin, at least if you'll let me. 160px: Well, you did treat me to this meal... 160px: Great. Now Topaz is bribing girls with food. Hey now. I was going to mention it before we got here. Besides, Kirin still has a lot of time remaining before the next train comes. 160px: That too. But don't worry, as I'll allow you to discuss me! Glad to hear that, as I probably couldn't find a girl in time. But don't think that means that this blog is forced, no. I really enjoyed the character and we'll see why when I say that... Today's girl is: file:Kirin-blog.jpg: Kirin Morino from Koufuku Graffiti 160px: So we're looking at a Graffiti Giraffe. 160px: Hey now! Don't make fun of my name like that! She's not making an insult, it's just a wordplay joke about the name “Kirin”. I blame my bad writing leading to poor jokes like that. 160px: So you won't be making fun of me? I hope not, at least not on purpose. So let's get started! Head Hair Kirin has some very cute hair. The only issue is that her hair is pretty short, not even reaching her shoulders. That said, I do like how blunt Kirin's hair is in both her bangs and the back. Even with her side twintails it stays about the same length, which seems unrealistic but I don't mind too much overall. I really do enjoy how blunt her bangs are, though her sides are short so it's not a complete hime cut (not as short as her bangs, they're visibly longer). The back could really be longer, though. She also has a pretty big ahoge on the top of her head, well not that it's thick but rather it's long and noticeable. Finally, we can't forget that Kirin has such a lovely shade of purple hair. Her hair color looks very beautiful and shiny, fitting the art style really well. As mentioned it's mainly how short Kirin's hair is that's holding her back, a shame as it looks really beautiful otherwise! Grade: A- Eyes Kirin also has very beautiful eyes. While not as purple as her hair, it's a lovely color which I'd say was between blue and purple. The anime makes it clear that her eyes should be blue, but the artist's images are harder to tell. Either way Kirin's eyes go very nicely with her purple hair, with a nice fitting similar feeling between the two. As for eye shape goes her eyes look a little rounded but to me at least it looks like she has a slight gentle tsurime. It's hard to tell, though. The corners of her eyes, which seem to have one lash, are pretty emphasized which I like and find really pretty. Sadly Kirin doesn't wear glasses, and the only time close moment is a slight gag where she wears sunglasses (well, at least as far as I remember and the manga may be better). Still, Kirin has pretty eyes which makes sense as SHAFT tends to do good here. Grade: B Face Another area SHAFT shows tend to do well is here, and Kirin is no different. The anime's art style is very light and fluffy, giving Kirin a lovely soft and puni-looking face which I like quite a bit. She has a small nose, usually no bigger than a dot. Kirin has a nice facial structure too, with soft-looking cheeks and a great look to her. She also has really great and adorable faces when eating. This may not have started the “foodgasm” type of anime, but it is the first of its kind that I watched. It was really cute to see her enjoy eating so much. That said, Kirin is always really cute and not just while eating. She may not have any big moment to mention, but she does extremely well here. Just look at some of these images and see for yourself: https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/2971348 https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/2971340 https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/2971342. Grade: A Body Build Sadly Kirin suffers quite a bit here. Koufuku Graffiti isn't exactly a fanservice series, so she doesn't get a lot of moments to show off, a shame as she has a cute loli-like body. Shame she doesn't enjoy it though, as she should be proud of it instead! Kirin is quite short, with the Japanese Wikipedia saying that she's 142 cm and weighs 34 kg (in comparison, Ryou the other lead is 160 cm and weighs 51 kg). This means that Kirin is short enough to be confused as an elementary student. It's a shame as again she looks really cute! Though sexually it's another story, as Kirin doesn't show off too much. She does show her stomach nicely in official art, and also has fair legs and some asscurve but nothing too major. A shame as she could have really used more sexy fanservice, as even when the two taller girls (Ryou and Shiina) have an image showing off their feet in a dominant manner Kirin is way back not doing it with them! I will say that it's impressive how strong Kirin is, though I suppose that's why she eats so much. She even carries charcoal that people have estimated to weigh almost twice her weight! Though that may just be due to anime logic and not her personal strength, but she is still pretty athletic which works well for my tastes. Grade: B- Chest As a loli it makes sense that Kirin is fairly flat-chested. She looks pretty good though as her chest fits with her body type and it looks good. There's a slight amount of showing in the bath scene, but other than that there's not much to talk about (the scene is censored, if curious). The main problem is, as with the last area, Kirin isn't exactly proud of being flat. She even fondles Ryou's chest in the same episode! Luckily that's about the only time that I could remember Kirin being jealous, so otherwise she scores pretty well here. Grade: B- Clothes Kirin has many outfits, and with most of them the casual type that I don't usually keep track of it's hard to remember them all. Surprisingly she doesn't wear her school uniform too much, but it's a blue sailor uniform with white collar and scarf. She also wears shorts under her skirt, which is the same color as the top. Other outfits that Kirin has worn include green pajamas, a plaid heavy shirt, a shirt with yellow short sleeves, a towel after a bath, a blue plaid shirt with yellow apron, and a poofy comfy winter coat with scarf. She also has a nice shot of her spinning in a sukumizu with a donut inner tube. Overall a lot of cute outfits, and Kirin really does well with cute clothes. I don't know if this should count here, but I'll mention it anyway; one of Kirin's bags is quite famous as it has the appearance of the “manga meat”-type of food (that is, the type of meat that's perfectly round and cylindrical around a bone). It's a cute bag and fits her big eater personality. Overall she could have used some more memorable or sexy outfits, but Kirin does pretty well here. Grade: B+ Mind Personality Kirin is a great girl, changing the life of Ryou quite a bit. She comes to Ryou's house once a week to go to a class and stays overnight, meaning Ryou would cook for her. Kirin loves her meals, especially as her parents serve her a produce-rich diet because even back in '15 people knew vegans were villains. Jokes aside Kirin likes most types of food and is a big eater, with Ryou considering their first meal together to seem like a competitive eating contest due to how much she has to cook. That said Kirin does learn her lesson and starts helping Ryou out, even making food herself later in the series once she learns how special cooking for another can be. The two have a very tight bond, and I like their dynamic together. Food aside Kirin is an energetic girl but in the good way, where she isn't annoying and is really cute. Her small size does give her a complex, especially with adults as she gets very shy around people she doesn't know. She cowers behind Ryou or some other people she knows well in that sort of situation, looking very cute and I can relate to that type of feeling as well. Kirin is voiced by Asuka Oogame who gives her a very cute voice befitting her cute appearance. She's probably best known (at least by me) as Erio from Denpa Onna, though she also did Akane's imouto Momo from Vividred. Overall while there's a lot of good things Kirin doesn't “wow” me as much as some other characters (from other series, I mean). Still, she was very cute and an enjoyable part of this show. Grade: B Libido It's fairly obvious who Kirin is shipped with most of the time. It's her second cousin Ryou that she starts hanging around and helps through her difficult moments. The two leads have a lot of chemistry together, and Kirin loves eating the food that Ryou makes for her. The two have great times together and eventually Kirin even moves in as she starts going to the same high school. Kirin is also fairly jealous of Ryou whenever she gets attention from other girls, likely butting into the conversation and talking up her own relationship with Ryou. I can't be sure if there's more in the manga or not, but I still like this cute yuri synergistic pairing. Ryou likes cooking, and Kirin likes eating which seems like the perfect relationship xD. Grade: B- Age I'm not sure exactly how old Kirin is. She's about the same age as Ryou, the other lead, though for some reason I wrote “thought she was a year older” in my notes. Whether that's a personal opinion or if that was said in the show I can't quite remember any more. Still, she is quite a bit shorter than Ryou and looks younger. But that's still not bad as she's still a high school girl, which is quite nice. Grade: B- Total Grades: 74 Average score: 8.2 Final Grade: B And that's the blog for the week. What did you think about that? *Kirin ordered extra and has a mouthful cutely. She blushes and swallows, also cutely.* 160px: Sorry, I was getting hungrier. I did enjoy it a lot though, as it looks like you gave me a lot of points! 160px: Pretty much a good amount, yes. At least better than last week's, but that should be obvious. Of course. And I'm glad that you enjoyed the blog. But now that we're done we should leave the restaurant. 160px: But I'm still on the third course! 160px: Out of how many?! 160px: Enough! But if you eat too much you'll stuff yourself for your trip and miss the train again! 160px: W-WHAT?! Is it that late already? It is! I really need to go! Thank you for talking about me. I'm sure that Ryou will be proud of you. Maybe someday I'll talk about her. Maybe. 160px: Topaz has a lot of girls to discuss. He'll likely never run out. I'm not complaining that they keep making more. It's the ultimate renewable resource! 160px: I'm glad that you enjoy your blogs so much. But for now I have to say good-bye. Thanks for the lovely hour! Glad we could help! *With that Kirin hops away happily and cutely. Topaz and Riri also get up.* Well, I think that we should get going too! 160px: Right. We have another blog location to get to! ???: Ahem... *The waiter taps on Topaz's shoulder.* Waiter: Do you think that you're skipping out on the bill? …Oh yeah, we should do that. Hey, do you have any money on you? 160px: No, as I don't have my purse. Uh oh... I wasn't expecting that Kirin would eat this much... Waiter: Then you two will have to wash dishes until you paid off your meal! 160px: Isn't this a little bit tropy? Waiter: I could call the police and have you arrested. Uh, dishes will be fine. Even if my fingers will likely ache even more after that. *Topaz and Riri do the dishes. They then leave the restaurant.* That was harder work than I expected. 160px: I don't see why I had to do it as well, you're the one without money! I just hope that Kirin got to Ryou's safely. *To the audience, she certainly did and Kirin ate a delicious foodgasming meal made by her friend. It was far better than the meal Topaz got her. Meanwhile Topaz and Riri go back across the street to the fancy looking-house.* 160px: So we're back here, then? That's right. Because we have a blog tomorrow instead where we'll look at the girl I “planned” to discuss today! 160px: Don't lie like that. I know you plan all these out. Or at least mostly... Shhh, don't expose the meta. Anyway, do you know who the girl coming up is? 160px: Yes. Exactly! 160px: Wait, what? I'm confused. You asked if I wanted to know who the girl coming up was. No, I asked if you DID know her. 160px: Of course not! You haven't even given a hint! But you do know her, Riri. She's a meganekko you know quite dearly... 160px: What do you mean? I don't know who you're talking about and I'm just getting more confused as you “explain” it. No need to give me a COLD SHOULDER, Riri. I'm sure that you know the very “Maniac” we'll be talking about. *Ririchiyo's eyes widen and she shakes her head.* 160px: N-no... We can't be talking about HER! Why not? She fits the criteria well, and I haven't done her. 160px: But she'll be teasing me the whole time! Don't worry, I'll protect you! With my body if needed! 160px: Somehow I doubt that will help much... *sigh* Well, I'm sure that you readers are looking forward to tomorrow's blog, so hopefully you enjoy my suffering... Now to get started writing! 160px: You're such a person who waits until the deadlines, aren't you... *Riri shakes her head as the blog ends. Taberu and all that.*